


Dirty Paradise

by Catie_143



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bullying, Catfish - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catie_143/pseuds/Catie_143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been texting Louis for months. Only Louis thought he was talking to Marcel from Tumblr. When Harry asks to meet with him after school, Louis gives him an hour. When they meet however, urges take over and Louis gives Harry more time than he expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Paradise

Harry has always admired Louis from afar, too scared to break his status to go talk to the schools... well... punching bag! Harry hated that Louis was beaten up daily but whenever he confronted the people about it, they laughed at him, thinking he was just fooling around with them. Harry and Louis did talk believe it or not... but only Harry knew the truth. To Louis he was just a person off Tumblr that went to his school, but whenever Harry wanted to meet up, Louis always shot down the ideas. 

The amount of texting they did was amazing! Harry would text Louis during history and watch Louis' reaction to his texts... it was mainly bagging out his history teacher. Harry learnt so much about Louis this way, like how did live in Doncaster but he moved last year to Holmes Chapel because his mum got transferred to the company branch here. Louis always looked around after he sent his text to try and find "Marcel" who was Harry but Louis didn't know that. Harry's phone would buzz in his hand and when he checked it Louis would be looking around the other side of the room. 

One particular day, when Louis and Harry had history first period, Harry walked into class to see his favourite person’s seat empty and as soon as Harry sat down; he started texting furiously.

To Lou-Bear xx - Boo... why aren't you in history? Are you okay? Where are you? Please don't ignore me! I just want to help you xx

Harry sent it and waited impatiently for the reply. Ten minutes later a reply was received but before Harry could even look at it, a beaten Louis walked through door. His seat was taken and the only free one was next to Harry. Harry read the text as Louis sat down.

From Lou-Bear xx - Marc. I am just late, okay? I'm fine, and I'm on my way. And don't waste your breath on me.

Harry was used to the vague responses but Louis' appearance and the text worried him greatly. 

To Lou-Bear xx - Please Lou... at least give me the chance to show you, you deserve better! Please one hour after school! That's all it'll take! But don't shoot me when you see me please... xx

Harry was certain Louis would reject the offer... like he always did but the response Harry got surprised him. 

From Lou-Bear xx - Fine. You have one hour. I'll be waiting outside the auditorium. I won't go anywhere till everyone's gone though.

Harry almost broke into a round of cheers at the response. He said yes! Louis never has! Maybe something was going on at home... but no matter. Harry was ecstatic. He shot back a thank you message and then went back to dreaming and ignoring his history teacher. 

The day took too long to pass. Louis was beaten up at lunch in front of Harry and as soon as he scurried away, Harry punched the attacker in the face and left. Harry knew he was screwed but he didn't care; he'd had enough of people hurting Louis. When the bell went at 3, Harry took his time putting his books in his locker. As he slowly made his way to the auditorium, Harry heard sneers and laughter. Then he heard them walk away; from who he expected was Louis, and rounded the corner toward Harry. Nick, the one who Harry had punched earlier that day was very surprised at Harry being there. 

"Why hello princess!" Nick barked out as they passed. Harry could see Louis peeking around the corner. He WAS just going to walk over to him but enough was enough!

"I am NOT your PRINCESS!" Harry growled. "And! As for what you're doing around here; NEVER AGAIN do I want to see you around Louis! And don't try to look innocent! I have WATCHED you all kick him around and it's time to stop and for you all to FUCKING GROW UP!!!" Harry was seething but he knew what Louis would pick up on. When Louis first confessed to Harry he was beaten up at school that was Harry's... well Marcel's response. Nick and his crew looked shook up but it didn't make a difference and Harry knew it. He pushed past Nick and rounded the corner with a beaten but thoughtful Louis. Louis looked at Harry and then pulled out his phone. Harry had already taken his phone off silent so Harry knew what was going to happen. Louis clicked on the contact named 'Marc x' and then clicked call. About 3 seconds later, Green Day blasted through the empty hall. Harry took out his phone and answered Louis' call. 

"Hi there Boo..." Harry said cautiously into the phone, his voice cracking slightly. Louis didn't know what to say to Harry. Would he think their whole friendship was fake?

"Harry..." Louis hung up his phone but continued to stare at him. Harry felt self-conscious with the staring Louis was doing but he couldn't not stare back. Louis made the first move; stepping forward and reaching out to touch Harry's face. 

"Did you mean what you said in all those texts?" Louis voice was quiet but it echoed against the empty halls. Harry didn't trust his voice so he just nodded looking away from Louis' eyes. Louis used the hand on Harry's cheeks to lift up his chin so he would look at him again. 

"Thank god; otherwise this would be awkward." Before Harry could ask what Louis meant by that; Louis had crashed his lips upon Harry's. At first, Harry was shocked but not even a second later he regained his control and started kissing back. The fireworks between the two were unmistakable and soon the slow passionate kiss became heated. Louis took control of the kiss and ended up pressing Harry up against the lockers they were standing in front of. Harry was the first to break away with need for air. When he did so; Louis made a move to go back, away from Harry but that wasn't allowed.

"And where are you going?" Harry practically growled into Louis' ear, taking his ear lobe between his teeth. Harry grabbed Louis hips as he did so and he could feel Louis' growing hard on next to his own. Louis moaned slightly and moved closer to harry to get more friction... downstairs.

"Your house. That's where I'm going." Louis breathed out as a reply and Harry just nodded and the two raced to the car park. Luckily it was empty otherwise the tents in their pants would've been incredibly noticeable and it would've been awkward for everyone. 

*~*~* 

Once they were at Harry's, Louis grew nervous. "Are your parents’ home?" Louis asked, voice quivering as Harry started to kiss his neck once the front door was closed. Louis' pants were growing very uncomfortable but he still didn't want to get caught! They kicked off their shoes before Harry answered.

"No one’s here. Mum and Robin are on their honeymoon and I'm alone for at least another week." Harry spoke slowly but some of his words were muffled by Louis' neck. Both boys needed this. The tension was there from the start but they just didn't make a move to act on it... well besides when their hands were used as release but that's another story! Harry took Louis' hand and led him down the stairs to his bedroom. Louis took in most of his surroundings but he was more focused on the urge to screw Harry into the floor of the hallway. 

Finally they got to Harry's bedroom and Louis took charge. Well after Harry had fished out the essentials from his drawer. Everyone knew Harry was bi but he leaned towards being gay a lot more than he did straight. Louis pushed Harry down and straddled his hips. He quickly ripped off Harry's top and stopped to admire the tattoos that were all over his torso. Louis went and kissed all of them and then sucked a love bite just above Harry's pant line. He could feel Harry's hands playing with the hem of his top so he raised his arms and let Harry strip his off. Harry's big hands ran all over his body. They were soft and Louis loved the feeling of it. Harry sat up so he could kiss Louis' neck again and quickly found the spot to make Louis moan and he proceeded to make a love bite there. As this was happening Louis was working on undoing Harry's pants. He got them undone and pushed Harry down so he could strip the tight pants off. They came off easier than expected so Louis kissed up Harry's thighs and brushed his mouth over Harry's covered erection. Harry was in paradise. He never was the submissive type but he would be for Louis. His moans turned to groans as Louis stood up. Harry quickly got onto his knees and yanked off Louis pants and boxers. Louis' cock sprung free and Harry was overwhelmed at the size. But only for a second; before he licked the underside and took as much as possible into his mouth. He gagged a tiny bit but got right to the base and then hollowed his cheeks. Louis moaned loudly and he to keep from thrusting into Harry's mouth. Right now; all Louis wanted to do was fuck Harry into the mattress. Louis pushed Harry down and Harry reached over to grab something and promptly shoved it into Louis' chest. Lube and condoms. 

"Someone's eager." Louis commented as he coated his fingers with the lube and teased Harry's entrance with one. Harry only grunted in response. Louis went down and put half of Harry's lengths in his mouth to get him to loosen up. It worked quite well; because soon Louis' entire finger was up in Harry and was probing around for his prostate. He added another finger slowly and as he did, his fingers hit the spot.

"UGH! Do that again!" Harry moaned, thrusting his hips up and Louis did what he was told but not without adding yet another finger. When he felt Harry was ready, Louis pulled out his fingers and grabbed the condom. He rolled it onto his length and then Harry put a great amount of lube onto his cock to make sure he was entirely coated. Louis positioned himself and slowly pushed into Harry. He stroked Harry lightly until he was completely in. He stayed still until Harry started to groan against Louis' cock. Louis took this as a sign to get moving and that's what he did. He started off slowly but his movements got faster as he was spurred on by Harrys moans. Louis lent down to kiss Harry's chest and this action caused Louis' dick to change angle and he was now hitting Harry's prostate again. Harry moaned and Louis sped up even more, much to Harry's delight. Harry suddenly clenched around Louis and Louis kept slowly and deeply thrusting into Harry as he came, in great amounts, over both their chests. Seeing Harry's face contorted with so much pleasure that he had caused, undid Louis and he released into the condom moaning Harry's name. 

After they cleaned up, with tissues, they were both spent and Louis was lazily draped across Harry's chest. It was clear to both boys that the 'I love you's they'd texted to each other were the truth and they knew this was the start of a wonderful relationship. 

It wasn't long, however, until Harry started kissing up Louis' neck again, and his gravelly voice asked,

"What happened to 'you have one hour'?"

"Shut up."


End file.
